L'erreur du passé
by severine2804
Summary: Carlisle et Esmée ont deux fils, Emmett et Edward. Alors qu'ils fêtent l'anniversaire d'Esmée, un homme se présente chez eux, accompagné d'une jeune fille. Qui est-t-elle? Tous les personnages sont humains. Rating M par précaution, sachant que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire l'histoire. Tous les couples seront présents au fil de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.

Bonne lecture

* * *

La joie animait cette après midi dans la villa. Toute la famille Cullen était réunie autour d'Esmée qui fêtait son anniversaire. Elle avait quarante ans. Son mari avait comme chaque année pris sa journée et ses deux garçons, Emmett et Edward ainsi que Rosalie, la petite amie d'Emmett était là.

– Emmett, ne touche pas à ce gâteau, dit Esmée en frappant la main de son fils.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et il l'enlaça, la soulevant en le faisant tournoyer. Esmée se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Elle semblait minuscule face à lui qui à l'âge de dix neuf ans était grand et très bien bâtit, mais il agissait toujours avec douceur quand il l'étreignait.

– Lâche ma femme, tout de suite, rigola Carlisle alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Une fois les pieds de nouveau sur terre, Esmée se dirigea vers son mari et celui-ci s'empressa de l'enlacer et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord, chaste, le baiser devint plus fougueux. Même après vingt ans de mariage, Carlisle et Esmée s'aimaient comme au premier jour.

Emmett laissa ses parents en souriant et rejoignit sa compagne et son frère.

– Ils sont encore en train de s'embrasser, s'amusa Emmett en enlaçant la taille de Rosalie.

– Vos parents s'aiment tellement que je crois que rien ne pourra les séparer.

Rosalie avait trouvé une famille soudée et aimante depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Emmett, alors que sa propre famille n'était qu'une supercherie avec une mère toujours saoule et un père absent. Seul son frère, Jasper était présent pour elle.

– Alors, on le mange ce gâteau, demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

Dès qu'Esmée eut soufflée ses bougies, les garçons lui offrir leur cadeaux. Emmett avait choisit de lui offrir un collier en argent, le métal préféré de sa mère avec un pendentif en agate bleue prenant la forme du goute d'eau. Esmée se leva et embrassa son fils qui la fit se tourner pour lui attacher autour de cou.

Edward lui tendit une boite et Esmée l'ouvrit. Le bracelet que son fils avait choisit se mariait avec le collier qu'elle venait de recevoir de son ainé.

– Vous avez fait les bijouteries ensemble, demanda Carlisle.

– Non, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'Emmett avait choisit, dit Edward en sortant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

– Merci mes chéris.

Rosalie se tortilla et sortit de son sac un petit paquet en souriant. En voyant les cadeaux d'Emmett et d'Edward, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien choisit.

– Moi aussi, j'ai un petit cadeau, intervint Rosalie.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû ma douce, lui dit Esmée en prenant le petit écrin.

Esmée savait parfaitement que Rosalie ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais elle avait tout ce qu'elle attendait d'une future belle fille. N'ayant pas de fille, elle l'a considérait d'ailleurs comme telle. Esmée ouvrit l'écrin et resta bouche bée devant la paire de boucle d'oreilles assortit aux autre bijoux.

Edward et Emmett rigolèrent alors que sans même se concerter, ils avaient à eux trois offert une parure complète à Esmée.

– Merci, infiniment. C'est vraiment magnifique.

Esmée les embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se passer les mains sur les joues afin de retirer les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Carlisle se leva à son tour et pris les mains de sa femme entre les siennes.

– Esmée, ces vingt années passées à tes côtés ont été les meilleures de toute mon existence. Je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans toi et c'est pourquoi cette année, j'ai décidé de ne pas t'offrir de cadeau à proprement parlé. Je voulais quelque chose de spécial.

Carlisle mit un genou à terre en fouillant dans sa poche. Il ouvrit l'écrin noir dans sa main et le présenta devant Esmée qui mit sa main devant sa bouche.

– Esmée Platt Cullen, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser une seconde fois, demanda Carlisle sous le regard tendre de ses enfants.

Esmée qui pleurait de joie, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la sonnette de la maison la coupa dans son élan. Carlisle fronça les sourcils et se releva en mettant l'écrin dans la main de sa femme avant d'aller ouvrir.

Un homme se trouvait devant chez lui, en costume trois pièces. Derrière lui, se tenait quelqu'un de petite taille, caché sous un sweet à capuche empêchant Carlisle de distinguer son visage, mais la silhouette laissait penser à une adolescente.

– Mr Carlisle Cullen ? demanda l'homme devant lui.

– Oui. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le médecin.

– Mr Grant, protection de l'enfance. Puis-je entrer ?

– Oui, accepta Carlisle en se décalant.

Esmée et ses enfants s'approchèrent de Carlisle alors qu'il fermait la porte. Mr Grant regarda le salon décoré et se tourna vers la famille Cullen.

– Je suis désolé de faire irruption chez vous alors que vous fêtez quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

– De quoi s'agit-t-il ? demanda Carlisle.

– Est-ce que le nom d'Anna Brandon vous dit quelque chose ?

Un petit gémissement firent tourner la tête de tout le monde alors que le corps de l'adolescente qui accompagner l'homme se mettait à trembler.

Esmée s'approcha, mais le mouvement de recul de l'adolescente la dissuada d'avancer plus. Elle vit la jeune fille mettre d'une main des écouteurs et elle put entendre de la musique s'en échapper.

– Ce nom m'est familier en effet, mais je ne sais plus d'où. Une patiente, surement. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Carlisle.

– Mme Brandon a eut un accident et malheureusement elle ne s'en est pas sortie. Son testament a était ouvert et elle a donné des instructions en ce qui concerne sa fille.

– Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda Carlisle perdu.

Grant ouvrit son sac et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit au docteur qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Esmée se joignit à lui pour lire.

_Moi Anna Brandon, saine de corps et d'esprit, décide qu'en cas de décès, je veux que ma fille, Alice Brandon, née le 16 Août 1996 soit confiée aux bons soins de son père biologique, le docteur Carlisle Cullen. _

Esmée vrilla son regard dans les yeux de son mari pour savoir si cela pouvait être possible, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, pâle comme la mort. Ses deux garçons s'installèrent de chaque côté d'elle, l'étreignant alors que Rosalie, restait près d'Emmett, assise sur l'accoudoir, mit sa main sur son épaule.

Carlisle s'approcha de l'adolescente qui se cachait toujours sous sa capuche et doucement, il lui retira dévoilant ainsi le visage de sa fille. Un cri de stupeur lui échappa en apercevant le visage strié de larmes et surtout de blessures de la jeune fille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'attente, amis mon ordinateur à rendu l'âme et j'ai perdu tous mes chapitre. je voulais la mettre en suspend, mais vos message pour le premier chapitre m'ont encouragé à reprendre tout depuis le début. Merci pour tout les commentaires anonymes auxquels je n'ai pu ré voici la suite. **

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Carlisle resta immobile, regardant la jeune fille devant lui. Cette enfant semblait prête à s'effondrer. Des larmes silencieuses striées ses joues et elle se triturait les mains. Carlisle esquiva un geste vers elle, mais l'adolescente bondit en arrière.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Cullen, mais acceptez-vous de prendre en charge Alice ? demanda Grant.

– Comment pouvez-vous êtes sur que je suis bien son père, demanda Carlisle, un peu perdu.

Un grognement derrière lui, le fit se tourner. Esmée s'était levée et montait les marches menant à l'étage. Carlisle passa sa main sur son visage et se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme des services sociaux.

– Mme Brandon avait fait en sorte de toujours savoir où vous vous trouviez. Bien sûr nous vous demanderons de passer un test de paternité si vous accepter de prendre en charge Alice.

– Si je… si je n'accepte pas ? que ce passera-t-il pour elle ? demanda Carlisle.

– Elle sera placée en foyer.

Carlisle posa son regard sur ses enfants, puis sur l'étage et enfin sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était reculé un peu plus, son dos appuyé contre le mur de la porte d'entrée. Si elle était bien sa fille, il refusait de la laisser en foyer. En tant que médecin, il savait que certain d'entre eux étaient tout sauf agréable pour les adolescents.

– Je vais la garder ici. pouvez-vous me faire parvenir son dossier médical à l'hôpital de Forks ?

– Bien sur. Une autre chose, vous devrez vous rendre au poste de police. La situation d'Alice est délicate.

– Bien, nous irons demain dans ce cas.

– Je vous laisse.

Grant serra la main de Carlisle et se tourna vers la porte. A peine sa main sur le poignet, Alice s'approcha de lui sans le toucher.

– Ne me laissez pas là, s'il vous plait. S'il vous plait, supplia la jeune fille.

– Tu es en sécurité, ici.

Et sur ces simples mots, l'homme sortit de la maison. Carlisle s'avança vers Alice et tendit la main vers elle, mais la jeune fille s'écarta violemment de lui, son épaule cognant contre le mur, la faisant gémir.

– Ne me touchez pas ! murmura-t-elle.

– D'accord. Je ne te toucherai pas. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la chambre dans laquelle tu pourras t'installer.

Carlisle tourna les talons et avança dans la pièce sous les regards de ses fils toujours assis dans le canapé.

Une fois arrivé au fond du couloir, il ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour laisser l'adolescente passer.

– La chambre n'est pas très grande, mais tu as ta salle de bain.

Alice regarda autour d'elle, ébahie par la beauté de la pièce.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le médecin.

Alice leva son regard vert émeraude vers lui et secoua la tête.

– D'accord, soupira Carlisle avant de fermer la porte.

Carlisle rejoignit le salon et soupira en voyant les restes de leur fête. Il regarda ses fils qui attendaient vraisemblablement une explication de sa part, mais le père de famille voulait d'abord voir sa femme.

– Vous pouvez ranger, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il au garçon.

– Papa ? l'interrogea Emmett avant de secouer la tête.

Carlisle monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de sa propre chambre avant d'entrer.

– Esmée ! dit-il afin de faire retourner sa femme.

Seul un soupir de la par d'Esmée lui répondit. Carlisle s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le dos de sa compagne. Il passa ses mains afin de les reposer sur son ventre et il la sentit se raidir.

– Esmée.

– Elle est née deux jours avant Edward, affirma Esmée la voix morne.

– Je ne comprends pas, Esmée. Cette histoire est invraisemblable. Des tests de paternité vont être effectués. Elle ne peut pas être ma fille.

Esmée releva la tête et sortit de l'étreinte de son époux avant de lui faire face. Son visage exprimait la colère devant les propos de son mari.

– Elle ne peut pas être ta fille ! tu te fous de moi Carlisle. Tu l'as bien regardé au moins ? elle a hérité des yeux de ta mère comme Edward et la couleur de ses cheveux est la même que celle d'Emmett, cria-t-elle.

Esmée se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'armoire et en sortit une valise qu'elle posa sur le lit.

– Mon père avait raison, finalement, murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

– Esmée, mon ange. Que fais-tu ?

– Je pars. C'est trop dur.

– Non s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. Ne me laisse pas.

Esmée fondit en sanglots. Carlisle s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais celle-ci le repoussa avec violence.

– Laisse-moi partir, Carlisle. Je… j'ai besoin de temps.

– Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible. Où vas-tu aller ? demanda Carlisle anéantit à l'idée de perdre sa femme.

– Je vais m'installer au chalet que nous avons acheté.

Esmée pris sa valise et quitta la chambre conjugal pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement alors que ses deux fils étaient sur le seuil de l'escalier.

– Maman, tu ne vas pas partir, dit Emmett.

– S'il vous plait les garçons.

– On part avec toi, décréta Edward.

Esmée posa sa valise et s'approcha de ses deux garçons qu'elle serra tour à tour dans ses bras.

– Je vais au chalet. Je ne serai pas loin. Vous deux, vous restez ici.

– Mais, maman !

– Edward, s'il te plait, pour moi.

Le plus jeune la regarda attentivement et hocha la tête en s'approchant d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, suivit d'Emmett. Esmée se défit de l'étreinte de ses fils et passa devant Rosalie. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement, essuyant ses larmes.

– Prends soin de mes garçons, ma belle.

– Promis.

Esmée parcourut rapidement la distance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

– Esmée, supplia une nouvelle fois Carlisle

Elle s'arrêta et posa sa valise. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit l'écrin qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt. Elle prit la main de son mari et posa délicatement l'objet dedans.

– Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment. Sache que même si j'ai mal aujourd'hui, je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi Esmée. Reste avec moi. Avec nous.

– Je suis désolé.

Elle s'approcha et embrassa chastement son mari sur la joue avant de sortir de la maison.

Carlisle resta prostré regardant la voiture s'éloigner dans l'allée. Une fois hors de vue, il se retourna et il fit face au regard furieux de ses fils.

– Comment as-tu pu faire ça à maman, demanda Edward avant de monter les marches et de claquer la porte de sa chambre suivit de près par son frère ainée.

Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le divan et fit tourner l'écrin dans sa main.

– Comment une si belle journée peu si mal se finir, murmura-t-il pour lui, laissant échapper ses larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment navrée de cette longue attente pour ce chapitre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps avant ce soir. J'espère désormais pouvoir poster chaque semaine. Encore une fois désolé.

La fanfiction est présentée sous le paring ALICE/BELLA, mais il n'en ai rien en fait. Je n'arrive pas à le changer. Cette histoire mettra en scène chacun des couples du livre et non celui entre Bella et Alice.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il souffla et ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Anna Brandon! Non, ce nom ne lui disait pas grand chose, mais Esmée avait raison, la jeune fille qui occupait l'une des chambres ressemblait trop à sa famille pour qu'elle ne soit pas sa fille. Carlisle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à cette époque, mais tout était flou. Il ouvrit les yeux et il attrapa l'écrin que sa femme lui avait rendu un peu plus tôt. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il revoyait le visage triste et trahi de sa douce épouse.

Un bruit dans l'escalier lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'il vit Rosalie descendre et s'avancer vers lui. Il aimait cette jeune fille comme sa propre fille. Elle était douce, mais en même temps elle avait la force de caractère pour supporter sa vie de famille difficile. Le docteur lui fit un maigre sourire alors que l'adolescente posait une main sur son épaule.

– Il commence à se faire tard. Je peux faire à manger ? demanda Rosalie avec douceur.

– Oui bien sur. Mais ne fait rien pour moi, ma belle, lui répondit Carlisle.

– Vous devriez manger, insista la jeune fille.

– combien de fois t'ai-je dit de me tutoyer, Rosalie.

Rosalie secoua la tête en souriant. Elle connaissait les parents d'Emmett depuis le début de leur relation, mais elle les respectait tellement tous les deux qu'elle les vouvoyait sans même s'en apercevoir.

– Un jour peut-être, rigola-t-elle doucement. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il faut que vous...que tu manges un peu.

– J'avalerai quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Rosalie soupira et tourna le dos à Carlisle pour se diriger vers la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi diner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emmett sortit la chambre et passa devant son père sans même un regard.

– Bébé, ton frère va arriver avec Maria.

– Oh!

Emmett soupira en voyant la tristesse et la colère se mêler sur le doux visage de sa compagne.

– Et ça va aller mon ange. Vous n'avez qu'à rester dormir ici cette nuit.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Carlisle qui avait suivit la discussion entre son fils et sa petite amie, se leva et les rejoignit. Il posa un regard doux sur la jeune fille et lui sourit.

– Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester dormir ici. Tu sais bien que quoiqu'il arrive, toi et ton frère êtes les bienvenus à la maison.

Rosalie lui rendit son sourire alors que le bruit de la sonnette retentissait dans la maison. Emmett embrassa la tempe de Rosalie et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et resta un moment bouche bée.

– Putain!

– Ouais, comme tu dis! répondit Jasper.

Emmett bougea afin de laisser entrer Jasper et sa petite amie, Maria. Il referma la porte en indiquant que Rose se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Jasper attrapa la main de Maria et il rejoignit sa sœur. Il prononça son prénom et quand celle-ci se retourna, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur devant le visage de son frère qui portait des marques de coups. Il avait la lèvre supérieure ouverte ainsi que de grands hématomes sur la pommette ainsi qu'une large compresse mise à la va vite au dessus de l'œil.

– Que s'est-il passé, Jasper, demanda Carlisle alors que Rosalie se jetait sur son frère, pour m'enlacer. Jasper gémit faisant s'éloigner sa sœur. Elle lui fit une grimace d'excuses.

– C'est lui qui t'as fait ça, cracha Emmett en attirant Rosalie dans ses bras alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Jasper hocha simplement la tête. Carlisle s'approcha du jeune homme et commença à examiner le visage de l'adolescent. Il retira la compresse qui se trouvait sur l'arcade sourcilière et grimaça.

– il va falloir un ou deux points. Suis-moi, ordonna le médecin en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

– Emmett, va demander à Edward d'apporter des vêtements pour Jasper, demanda Carlisle avant de refermer la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Jasper s'installa sur le canapé et Carlisle désinfecta les différentes plaies du jeune homme. Une fois les points de suture effectués, Carlisle lui demanda d'ôter sa chemise. Il souffla bruyamment en voyant les ecchymoses sur le torse de Jasper.

– Que s'est-il passé, Jasper?

– Il a dit le mot de trop et je me suis emporté.

– qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Carlisle, essayant de rester calme malgré la colère qui montait en lui devant le corps de Jasper.

– Je suis rentré avec Maria et il était dans le salon, un verre à la main. Il était déjà complètement bourré. Il a demandé où était Rose. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était ici et il a dit que...

– Que ? l'incita à continuer Carlisle en passant ses mains sur les côtes du jeune homme, le faisant gémir de douleur.

– Qu'elle devrait être chez nous à s'occuper de la maison plutôt que de se comporter comme une trainée. Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, s'énerva Jasper.

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent afin que ce dernier se calme. Carlisle admirait ce jeune homme qui du haut de ses dix sept ans protégeait sa sœur avec autant détermination et de fougue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur père levait la main sur le jeune homme. Il avait voulut frappa Rosalie aussi, mais Jasper avait tout fait pour la protéger, prenant les coups à sa place.

– Va prendre une douche. Ce soir vous rester là.

– Merci pour tout Carlisle.

– ça ne posera pas de problèmes à Esmée ? l'interrogea Jasper alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Edward.

– Non, ça ne la dérangera par car elle est parti à cause de lui, cracha le jeune homme en posant des affaires de rechanges pour Jasper.

– Edward, l'appela Carlisle, mais son fils avait déjà claqué la porte.

Jasper se tourna vers le médecin et celui-ci secoua la tête, visiblement malheureux.

– Va prendre ta douche, lui demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers son bureau, les épaules voutées.

Jasper sortit, laissant seul le docteur. Il longea le couloir et entra dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. il la traversa rapidement, la tête baissée et entra dans la salle de bain après avoir lancé les vêtements propres sur le lit de la pièce sans faire attention à la jeune fille recroquevillée en chien de fusils qui se trouvait là. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et en prit une seconde pour se sécher les cheveux. Il sortit la chambre et jeta sa serviette sur le lit quand un cri lui fit relevait rapidement la tête.

– LAISSE-MOI! cria Alice.


End file.
